


Luna che brilla nella notte più buia.

by nakahime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Erotica, Lemon, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Autore:</b> nakashima/nakahime<br/><b>Fandom:</b> supernatural<br/><b>Pairing:</b> Dean/Castiel<br/><b>Rating:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Personaggi:</b>  Dean Winchester, Castiel, Benny (accennato)<br/><b>Contesto:</b> ottava stagione<br/><b>Genere:</b> nonsense, sentimentale, romantico, erotico, angst<br/><b>Avvertimenti:</b> slash, lemon<br/><b>Parole:</b> 1783<br/><b>Note:</b> io dovrei studiare (grande risata si estende per ao3). Ehrm... su, non fatemi sentire più in colpa di quanto non mi senta già. E' solo la voglia di pubblicare una mia vecchia one-shot e rimandare il tempo dello studio (credo che all'esame di lunedì, non basterà dire al prof di quanto io ami il Destiel TT_TT). Anyway, per questa shot incolpate questa <a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbu0xklV5U1rz4017o1_500.jpg">fanart qui</a>, è tutta colpa sua ù.ù<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> i personaggi non mi appartengono, quanto descritto è frutto della mia fantasia e non ci guadagno assolutamente niente.<br/><i>La fanfiction va letta con <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=9I-ox8O5r68">questo video e canzone</a> in sottofondo o altrimenti non ha assolutamente senso! Io vi avverto.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Luna che brilla nella notte più buia.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakashima/nakahime  
>  **Fandom:** supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Personaggi:** Dean Winchester, Castiel, Benny (accennato)  
>  **Contesto:** ottava stagione  
>  **Genere:** nonsense, sentimentale, romantico, erotico, angst  
>  **Avvertimenti:** slash, lemon  
>  **Parole:** 1783  
>  **Note:** io dovrei studiare (grande risata si estende per ao3). Ehrm... su, non fatemi sentire più in colpa di quanto non mi senta già. E' solo la voglia di pubblicare una mia vecchia one-shot e rimandare il tempo dello studio (credo che all'esame di lunedì, non basterà dire al prof di quanto io ami il Destiel TT_TT). Anyway, per questa shot incolpate questa [fanart qui](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbu0xklV5U1rz4017o1_500.jpg), è tutta colpa sua ù.ù  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non mi appartengono, quanto descritto è frutto della mia fantasia e non ci guadagno assolutamente niente.  
>  _La fanfiction va letta con[questo video e canzone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=9I-ox8O5r68) in sottofondo o altrimenti non ha assolutamente senso! Io vi avverto._

 

  


Luna che brilla nella notte più buia.

Quando le cose vanno male, pensi che sia tutta colpa tua. E' un pensiero che nasce spontaneo, cresce e scoppia dentro la tua mente; un concorso di senso di colpa e di pentimenti che non puoi non rivolgerti contro.  
Quando le cose vanno male è facile desiderare di nascondere la testa sotto un mucchio di sabbia e fingere di _non vedere_ ; la cosa difficile è rimanere e combattere. Resistere.  
Quando le cose vanno male, c'è sempre lui di mezzo. In qualche modo è sempre lì a scatenare l'Inferno e poi a cercare di rimettere le cose a posto, al tuo fianco.  
Quando tutto è sul punto di crollare e svanire, ti chiedi che diavolo abbia fatto di male per meritare quello che ti è successo: poi ricordi di averlo scelto tu.  
E sorridi, perché non te ne penti.  
Le cose vanno male, vanno _a puttane_ e tu pensi solo che ripercorreresti lo stesso identico cammino, se servisse a farti avere il tuo angelo sulla spalla, accanto.  
E' un pensiero nobile, ma questo non cambia il fatto che le cose vadano sempre peggio.

Tiri verso di te Castiel, lo stringi per le spalle e corri verso un punto non ben definito, il bosco è buio e immenso.  
Lui è premuto contro di te, qualcosa scoppia dietro di voi ma non vi voltate: sarebbe come dargliela vinta.  
Il respiro ti brucia nel petto e meteore nere piovono dal cielo; i leviatani vi sono alle costole, potete solo correre e cercare di mettervi in salvo.  
Benny è da qualche parte sulla collina che state proteggendo, sta cercando di aprire il portale che vi riporterà a casa. Non avete ancora trovato un modo per fare sì che anche Castiel possa oltrepassarlo, ma non è importante al momento.  
Ce la farete.  
Da qualche parte deve pur esserci quel Dio che lo ha riportato in vita più volte; qualcuno dovrà pur aiutarvi.  
-Dean! Continua a correre, li terrò occupati.- urla l'angelo, sovrastando i suoni dei leviatani che si schiantano al suolo.  
Scuoti il capo e ringhi qualcosa d'indefinito che sembra un _'non pensarci'_ ma non ne sei certo, non è di sicuro il momento migliore per discutere.  
Castiel si ferma e si volta verso i vostri inseguitori, da qualche altra parte un boato si propaga e fa tremare la terra e persino l'aria, è tanto forte che gli alberi ondeggiano e le fronde vibrano come impazzite.

-Ti ho detto di scappare!- ordina Castiel, adirato. Ma tu non ti muovi, non lo lascerai.  
Non puoi scappare lasciandolo indietro con quegli esseri che vogliono divorarlo vivo.  
-No!- ringhi frustrato e ti avvicini a lui.  
Il guerriero alato inspira profondamente e chiude gli occhi, alza un braccio verso le figure in nero che vi sono addosso e ti guarda.  
 _Non ci sono luci nei suoi occhi blu, sembra aver perso la speranza._  
-Non ti lascio.- sussurri e lui guarda i leviatani e poi un bagliore fuoriesce dal suo palmo. Tutto diventa bianco, brilla e scoppia. Chiudi gli occhi e proteggi le palpebre con una mano.  
-Dean! Il portale è aperto!- ti avverte Benny, da qualche parte sopra di voi.  
Apri le palpebre ma è tutto troppo luminoso, senti i mostri urlare dal dolore e ti aggrappi a un braccio del tuo angelo per trascinarlo via.  
Il suo trench è tra le tue dita e risali a fatica la collina lanciandoti verso il vampiro che ha appena trovato il modo per tornare a casa.  
 _-Stiamo tornando a casa, Cas!-_ sorridi, lo guardi e lui è lì che ti segue con le palpebre sgranate.  
In un unico balzo stringi Benny con l'altro braccio libero e lui pronuncia qualcosa che sembra una formula. I leviatani si sono ricomposti e vi stanno seguendo, vi lanciate nel fascio di luce e poi tutto diventa nero e ti senti risucchiare via.  
 _E' come se rinascessi._

~.~

Ti riempi le mani della schiena di Castiel e lo stringi a te.  
Ce l'avete fatta, siete a casa: la vecchia baita di Bobby, quella che per un intero anno è stato il rifugio tuo e di Sam.  
Sorridi e lo spingi in bagno.  
-Ce l'abbiamo fatta, è incredibile.- ridi e scuoti il capo.  
-Sei certo che Benny non farà guai ora che è di nuovo libero?- il guerriero divino è preoccupato, ma lo lasci stare. Niente può intaccare la tua gioia, in questo momento. Sei vivo, e soprattutto sei nel _tuo mondo_ ed è tutto quello che conta.  
Dovrai chiamare Sam, ma prima vuoi lavarti, vuoi goderti la libertà in quel posto dimenticato, con il tuo guerriero.  
-Non ci credevo. Non avrei scommesso su tutto questo.- ti dice, incredibilmente sincero.  
-Sei un miscredente- ridi e gli togli il trench -e ora dobbiamo farci una doccia, perché puzziamo.-  
Lui piega il capo di lato -Io non puzzo. E non ho bisogno di lavarmi.-  
-Uh, perché il tuo senso dell'olfatto non funziona.-  
E poi succede, non sai come né in che modo ma i vostri occhi si incontrano per caso e restano intrappolati in un momento eterno. Restate fermi a fissarvi e a respirarvi, e poi il mondo crolla ed è l'Inferno.  
Siete bloccati in un bacio che di dolce non ha niente; affamati e bramosi, vi mordete, leccate, vi cercate febbrilmente mentre le vostre mani vi spogliano di tutti gli indumenti e prendi Castiel per le natiche sbattendolo sul mobile del lavello, senza dolcezza. Lo vuoi, da così tanto tempo.  
L'hai desiderato per così tanti anni e solo in Purgatorio l'hai capito; le immagini di tutta la vostra storia che ti scorrono dinanzi gli occhi: la notte nel capanno, l'ombra nera delle sue ali, l'Apocalisse. Lo rivedi ubriaco in un futuro che non è mai arrivato e gli senti dire che - _La vita mi ha ridotto così._ \- e lo stringi forte. Lo senti picchiarti in un vicolo buio mentre la tua lingua gli lecca il petto, percorre ogni cicatrice nata in quel mondo di anime purganti, freme sotto di te e ti circonda le spalle con le braccia.  
Rivedi il momento in cui ti ha detto del patto con Crowley, sospira e rilascia un - _Dean..._ \- a malapena sussurrato dentro il tuo orecchio, tremi e gli mordi il collo, le tue mani sono sotto i suoi pantaloni e lo stai masturbando con un'intensità che fa male. Vai veloce come i tuoi pensieri, come il cuore.  
E' Dio e ti ordina di prostrarti ai suoi piedi e professare il tuo amore per lui, -Ti amo- gli dici, e non ti rendi nemmeno conto di averlo detto. Glielo confessi mentre lo prendi e lo fai tuo, mentre si scioglie sotto le tue mani e le sue gambe aperte ti mostrano la sua bellezza nuda e senza tempo.  
Non è più un umano, non lo è mai stato, dannazione. _Lui è l'angelo che veglia su di te._  
Ti chiede scusa in quel magazzino dove riaprite le porte del Purgatorio e lui sta per morire, ti chiede scusa e i suoi occhi blu sono di nuovo senza luce. _Quante volte ha perso la brillantezza che possiede? Quante volte ha dovuto venderla al miglior offerente, credendo di fare la cosa giusta?_  
E' un moccioso, ormai lo sai bene. Lo sai mentre ripercorri con la memoria tutto quello che è accaduto, e mentre cerchi tra le sue natiche quell'antro che farà sì che lui divenga completamente tuo. Nel corpo, nell'anima. _Insieme._  
Credi di averlo perso, è in quel lago che si inabissa e poi è ai piedi delle scale di quell'orrenda veranda. Una casetta in una piccola cittadina. _Emmanuel._  
Non l'hai mai sentito così vicino a te.  
Ti annulli dentro di lui, le sue pareti calde ti avvolgono in un modo che ti fa annaspare in cerca d'aria, premi i palmi delle mani sulla sua schiena nuda , il suo membro sferza contro il tuo stomaco incollato al suo.  
Lo baci di nuovo e lo vedi riacquistare la memoria, poi tutto diventa una serie di immagini confuse mischiate alla sua voce che è un susseguirsi di -Oh, oh, oh... di più, Dean- biascicate con quella voce bassa e calda che ti fa indurire ancora.  
Lo scopi con veemenza e forza, con tutta la rabbia che hai provato e tutto l'amore che provi; lo fai tuo con paura e con coraggio. Vorresti entrare in lui, fonderti con la sua Grazia e risplendere nella sua immensità. Tu, oh Luna che vive di luce riflessa.  
-Non te ne andare, non andare più via.- gli dici, o almeno ti sembra di dirlo mentre lui continua a ripetere il tuo nome e ti stringe.  
Quando i vostri occhi si incontrano è come se ti avesse appena letto dentro, allora comincia a brillare, e tu vuoi sentirti un'unica cosa con lui. Affondi il capo nel suo collo e solo prima di chiudere gli occhi vedi le sue ali spalancarsi nel poco spazio del bagno, tutto diventa luce. Le piume che ti circondano sono nere. _Non era un'ombra, le sue ali sono davvero buie e belle come la notte._ E tu capisci che sono tue. Luna che regna nella notte più buia.  
Sono tue.  
Poi senti il tuo corpo diventare quasi liquido, la tua anima si riempie di una pace che è migliore di qualsiasi orgasmo che abbia mai provato; sei lì e senti che tutto il bene del mondo, tutto l'amore ti entra dentro e ti riempie poco alla volta. Il calore che ti scoppia nel petto ti fa mugolare, ti premi contro di lui, tremi e lo scopi.  
Sei lì a dirgli che - _Maledetto o no, voglio averti con me._ -  
Lui ti guarda ed è tutto un - _Beh allora verrò con te._ -  
E poi siete in Purgatorio, ma è un ricordo effimero perché mentre urli dal piacere ti senti come stessi affogando in Paradiso. La Grazia di un angelo si sta svuotando in un'unica essenza e tu senti di essere l'apoteosi dell'amore di Dio. E' tutto in questo singolo attimo.  
Tu e Castiel. _Voi._  
-Ti amo.- gli dici, _-Ho bisogno di te.-_ gli hai detto.  
E' tutto gioia, amore, è tutta passione.  
E' tutto lì.  
 _-Siamo a casa, Cas.-_  
-Cas ce ne andiamo da qui, andiamo a casa.-  
-Cas...-  
-Cas!-

~.~

Poi ti svegli nel tuo letto.  
In un motel nel bel mezzo del nulla.  
Sulle tracce di Kevin Tran.  
Tuo fratello russa a pochi passi da te e il vuoto ti avvolge e fa gelare.  
Poi ti svegli, sei solo.  
E tutto quello che ti resta è il ricordo di Castiel che resta indietro e che scivola via.  
Via dalla salvezza, via dalla vostra unica speranza, via da te.  
E ora è tutto un - _Dove sei, Cas? Sei ancora vivo? Mi manchi._ -  
 _-Ho bisogno di te.-_

  


  


  



End file.
